


Possible Doll x Ciel Fics~!

by CircusFreakShow



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: As title says I'm making a series of Doll x Ciel fanfics and will do request if you would want to see one here
Relationships: Doll/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 6





	Possible Doll x Ciel Fics~!

feel like this is a trend somehow starting with me... 

Anyway!

As title says I'm making a series of Doll x Ciel fanfics and will do request if you would want to see one here(Lots of MalexFemale/MaleXMale/FemaleXFemale):

~ Reversal Roles(Title requests are open): Basically Ciel is the poor circus performer and Doll is the rich person. Ciel is still a demon master who solves crimes and Doll and her friends still kidnapped kids and do crap

~ And Her Name Was...: A Public School Arc AU where O!Ciel and R!Ciel are students and both meet a odd student who turns out to be a girl!!! 

~ Every Breath You Take: Stalker Modern AU

~ Summer Camp Romance: A simple one or two chapter idea of Doll and Ciel meeting in summer camp and had a cute romance that covers all the basics in secret during one single summer. Then years later re-meet by faith

~ Hamilton AU: Not really a main DollxCiel story I just wanna make a Hamilton Black Butler AU. Casting calls!!!!

~


End file.
